


wicks

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Romance, and jihyo used to be a trainee but she quit altho she is still friends with nayeon & jeongyeon, just without jihyo (blasphemy but it's true), seokmin's in a band with rest of vocal unit tho, which means TWICE still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: What's better than sitting in a below average diner late at night with the love of your life?





	wicks

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to say,,,,i don't recall why the original fic of this was called wicks (i think it was based off of a poem in a book i have), but i suck at coming up with titles so i just kept it.
> 
> secondly,,,,,i love seokhyo

Jihyo slurped at her milkshake slowly. The warm and slightly sloshy taste from having to let it sit before she could actually drink it was unpleasant to say the very least, but she figured that since she paid for the drink, she might as well finish it. Besides, she couldn’t really complain about the state of the food that was sitting in front of her—a burger that was far too greasy and fries that were abysmal  _ at best _ —when she had the love of her life sitting right in front of her.

 

After forcing herself to drink the chocolate slush halfway, Jihyo sat back and admired how Seokmin’s face went through a myriad of expressions in such a short amount of time. She couldn’t really recall what the other was talking about, but she figured it was something worth being excited about. Though she isn’t sure if that’s because the topic is actually exciting or if it’s just Seokmin’s natural inclination to be excited about everything. Nonetheless, she let Seokmin ramble on, his loud and excitable voice a stark contrast to the lazy hum of the diner that they were currently in. 

 

Despite it being late, there were a few stragglers scattered about the small place; some just leaving work, some stopping in for a late night bite, and others coming in after spending far too much time out in the town. As for Seokmin and herself, well, they were in a category of their own. It had been quite some time since the two had seen each other. Seokmin had been away with his band (a small group of him and four of his other friends), their popularity started to pick up traction, which meant their gigs were getting better (and farther away). On the other hand, Jihyo was stuck in school, attending classes and regretting not chasing after stardom longer (Nayeon and Jeongyeon sent a picture with the rest of the girls on their latest win, it made something twinge in Jihyo’s chest as it always did).

 

Seokmin had come back so suddenly—Jihyo was surprised Seokmin was able to keep his composure even though they were texting  _ constantly _ —and as soon as Jihyo opened her apartment door in the dead of night, she was whisked away by the sun and into this diner with polyester seats and other patterns from a time way before them.

 

“Yahhhh, Hyoooo,” Jihyo immediately focused on Seokmin who pouted and whined, but was obviously not upset. Jihyo smiled softly and reached across the table to link her greasy and slightly wet (from the milkshake) fingers with Seokmin’s. Seokmin smiled as brightly as he ever did and happily clasped Jihyo’s hands into his. “You didn’t get any of that, did you?” Seokmin asked with amusement in his voice that had severely decreased in volume, and he chuckled just as lowly too. Jihyo felt all of it.

 

She felt the warmth of Seokmin’s...well... _ everything _ . His smile, his hands, his words, his  _ love _ . It was nothing but cliché, but Jihyo loved it. She loved Seokmin. She loved the slight pain she felt in her cheeks from even the shortest moments with Seokmin; she loved how Seokmin seemed to brighten up any space around him, no matter when or where it was.

 

“You’re staring,” Seokmin laughed into his burger (it was his third one and honestly, Jihyo was a little concerned), his eyes crinkled in delight and his face flushed slightly from embarrassment. Jihyo’s own soft laughter bubbled up from within her, a tinge of pink flowering across her face as well.

 

“Yeah,” she started, stealing one of Seokmin’s many fries, that were as soggy and cold as ever. It often made her wonder why they still come here, this old diner with nothing more than less than great food choices and music tailored towards only one person’s liking.

 

But then she remembered—she remembered how they both decided that they needed a break. From band practices, school work, life itself, and in the process of trying to escape from it all, they stumbled into this dingy diner and so much more.

 

That night, things spilled from their lips that weren’t bits of food or drink. Things that they had both tried so desperately to cling onto and force into submission, afraid of messing up one of the few good things they felt they had in their turbulent young adult lives; however, in their weakened states, everything had slipped through the spaces between their fingers. Their confessions were messy—so, so messy—but they had created something so beautiful in the end.

 

“How could I not?” Jihyo finally followed up, her large, shining eyes flickering with warmth and affection as she gave Seokmin’s hand a little squeeze, her thumb sliding across it lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally verchaeng and then it was gonna be sahoon (sana & jihoon), but then i finally settled for seokhyo lol
> 
> also, the original fic of this was for haikyuu!! and it was kenhina. just in case you were curious.
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
